Ginny's final year
by AlienDude166
Summary: Ginny Weasley returns to Hogwarts for her last year. It turns out to be just as eventful as the last.


Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Grieving

That was the worst summer of her life. Of course the Battle of Hogwarts was still fresh in her mind, so it was no surprise really. She still had undying love towards her family, her soon to be sister in law Hermione Granger and of course, Harry Potter. He was the Saviour of the entire wizarding world, and luckily her boyfriend. Ginny Weasley should have been really happy at that moment in time, after all Harry had just defeated Lord Voldermort (the most evil wizard of all time no less!) But every time she thought about it she got upset. It was not only haunted her waking thoughts though, she had nightmares about it very often. _The green light, the wall crashing down, seeing his eyes close knowing he would be gone forever, hearing everyone scream his name.  
>Fred!<br>_One of her elder brothers Fred Weasley had been killed by a curse that shattered a wall, thus crushing him. Although it was unconfirmed who Fred's killer was another of her brothers Percy still believed it to be Augustus Rookwood a Death Eater. If so then Fred's killer also lay dead, as the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore's brother Aberforth had killed him. Fred's death had brought an immense sadness to the Weasley family. He was a ray of sunshine that was otherwise completely dark. His twin brother George had been at even more of a loss than Ginny. Fred and George had always done everything together, torment Hogwarts teacher, set off loud fireworks, even start Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (a joke shop) together. George had been at half a mind to close the shop, then he realized the victims families would need cheering up. Ginny also felt incredibly sorry for one of her best friends Dennis Creevey, his brother Colin had also been killed.

When Ginny woke up one morning and went downstairs she was surprised to see her whole family in the kitchen, (including three of her brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy who didn't live at the Burrow.) It was only when her mother screamed "Happy Birthday!" When she realized that today was her seventeenth birthday. She heard more people down the stairs and Harry, her brother Ron's fiancée Hermione and her best friend Luna Lovegood (who she didn't even know had arrived.) Someone else walked in, Fleur Delacour looking very grumpy, and very pregnant. "What iz all this noise?" She demanded before walking over to her husband Bill and pecking him on the cheek. As Ginny's toast popped up, she pulled out her wand and said "_Accio _toast" It soared towards her and she caught it. "Good catch" Harry commented flirtatiously. "Flattery won't get you anywhere Mr, oh and I'm expecting a birthday present from you." "Shit" he said jokingly.

Her birthday wasn't too bad. From her parents she received a beautiful brown barn owl, Harry looked very jealous. (His snowy owl Hedwig was killed last year.) Ron and Hermione got her a giant bag of her favorite Honeyduke's sweets. Bill and Fleur a box of chocolate frogs, she nearly had a full collection of cards. Percy got a her very big and very boring looking book called _All about the Ministry of Magic_. George a discount voucher at his shop. And Charlie a model snitch and a model Romanian Longhorn (he was obsessed with both Quidditch and Dragons). Luna gave her a pair of Spectraspecs, odd little glasses which although completely useless gave the room a nice purple tint. Harry then told her that his present needed saving up for, she hoped he wasn't emptying his Gringotts vault and, given his history with the bank the entire place. Just then a large owl swooped through the open window and dropped a note at her feet, it then took off again. She tore open the note and began to read...  
><em>Dear Ginny<br>__Happy birthday! I'm so sorry I can't be there at the moment, the Ministry is making me work overtime. I should be home later though so we can all enjoy your mother's excellent cooking  
><em>_Yours truly  
><em>_Arthur Weasley  
><em>_Dad_

Percy read the note over her shoulder. "Father's working overtime at the Ministry? I'd better get going to then" And with that he walked out the house, and a loud pop announced he had disapperated. "Why has everyone got to work overtime at the Ministry?" Harry asked interestedly. He and Ron both ambitioned to be Aurors. Bill answered by saying "Well they are probably just trying to clear up all the chaos of the last year. Oh and apparently Kingsley Shacklebolt has been elected Minister" Luna suddenly spoke for the first time that day by saying "My father doesn't trust him" Hermione then retorted by saying "Yeah well I wouldn't put much faith in your father's judgement, he believes in Crumple Horned Snorcaks." Ginny, sensing an argument just went upstairs.

After using magic to make the model Dragon bigger, Ginny was debating whether or not to shrink Percy's book, when she heard sobbing. Wanting to see if her mother was alright she went to open the door, but found it locked. "_Alohomora" _she said clearly. The lock clicked and the door opened. Inside was her mother crying and holding a letter. Ginny saw Kingsley's signature at the bottom. Shakily her mother said to her "The Minist- The Ministry have authorized the allowance of a funeral for Fre- For Fred." "Authorized!" Ginny exploded. Since when did we need the stinking Ministry's permission to bury someone. She walked back into her own room muttering things like "This is complete bullshit" to herself.

Dinner was not a fun event. By the time Arthur and Percy arrived everyone knew about the funeral, and everyone was upset. Even the massive Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid, or Mrs Weasley's delicious roast pork could not cheer anyone up. Neither Kingsley and his toast. Or her birthday cake. In fact, by the time Ginny went to bed that night she wished she could of gone back a year in time.


End file.
